This invention relates in general to securing devices and in particular to a new and useful device for securing a shoulder strap of a rucksack to a person's shoulders.
Carrying loaded rucksacks is often very tiring, consequently aids and fittings are used in various configurations to support the sometimes heavy loads favorably. For example, from German Pat. No. 648,205, we know of fastening the upper ends of the shoulder straps of a rucksack on a rigid transverse member which is swivel-mounted on a load bearing member. Although the weight of the rucksack can in this way be born equally on each shoulder during movement of the wearer, it is not adaptable to his build. Moreover, since the width of the transverse members is not variable, the predetermined distance between the shoulder straps does not suit a large proportion of rusksack wearers, the carrying straps thus resting too tightly against the neck on the shoulders or sliding off them.
The aim of the invention is therefore to create a device for securing the upper ends of the shoulder straps of a rucksack or similar, through whose configuration it will be possible to adapt the lateral distance between the shoulder straps in the region of the shoulders simply and rapidly to the build of the wearer so that the shoulder straps are always supported in the optimum position. The complexity of construction should be kept low while ensuring the fastening is always adequate.
According to the invention this is achieved in that the fittings fitted to the upper ends of the shoulder straps are pivotally mounted together on a retaining piece preferably mounted in the center of the rear surface of the rucksack and that the pivotal mounting of one or both shoulder straps on the retaining piece is designed to be of continuously variable adjustment to various angles.
Here it is advantageous to attach the fittings of the shoulder straps by means of two tensioning screws or similar, vertically disposed over one another passing through the fittings to the retaining piece, whereby one of the tensioning screws forms the pivot for the fittings and the fittings may be clamped at various angles by means of the other tensioning screw. In this form it is advantageous for the lower tensioning screw to form the pivot for the fittings and for these fittings to incorporate concentrically disposed to the axis, extended curved slots in which the upper tensioning screw is quided.
In order to render the surface resting against the wearer almost even, it is also advantageous to provide the outer fitting with recesses in its face surface to accomodate the heads of the tensioning screws.
According to a further development, the retaining piece can form a supporting bar extending in the longitudinal axis of the rucksack, in which the tensioning screws may be clamped at various heights.
In this version, the retaining piece is to be provided with a longitudinal extended hole for clamping the tensioning screws and on its reverse side, in the preferred embodiment guided in longitudinal grooves, a sliding tensioning piece into which the tensioning screws passing through the longitudinal extended slot are screwed.
the securing device for rucksack shoulder straps constructed according to the invention is not only simple in its design form and therefore can be produced economically without difficulties, but also by virtue of this, easy operation makes it possible to adjust the lateral distance of the shoulder straps in the region of the shoulder support to the build of the individual wearer.
If the fittings on the upper ends of the shoulder straps are pivotally mounted together on the retaining piece, whereby the pivotal adjusters are constructed so as to have continuously variable adjustment to various angles, it is thus possible to adjust the angle at which the shoulder straps leave the retaining piece to suit the build of the wearer. Moreover, since the pivotal adjusters can also be adjustable for height, optimum adaptation of a rucksack is easily carried out for either slim or well-built, tall or short wearers, without protruding creating points of excessive pressure. In this way the weight of the rucksack is always supported on the optimum part of the shoulders, thus making it possible to avoid the shoulder straps limiting freedom of movement or sliding off.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide an improved device for securing a rucksack to a person's shoulder which includes a retaining piece which is mounted on the rucksack and which has a positioning slot for the pivotal mounting of the fittings of each shoulder strap as well as a curved slot which permits pivoting adjustment of the fittings of each shoulder strap within prescribed limits.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device for mounting a rucksack or backpack to a person's back and which is simple in design, rugged in construction and economical to manufacture.